Laken Cascade
''Common Statistics Name: ''' Laken Cascade, 4th Level Fighter/15th Level Sorcerer of Mystra '''Real Name: Laken Ahvara Cascade Also Known As: Master of the Four Winds , Head of the College Current Age: 21 Apparent Age: 23 Attitude: Generally friendly, outgoing, non hostile and kind , severaly hates flippent use of the Weave, posses both Sunite and Mystran beliefs although Mystran more so and teaches both his students and others to love one another but to see the beauty that is the weave even more so. Gradually realsing you can't do everything on your own and is falling back onto the guild teachers and students for aid more Appearance: About 5ft 10 , with red eyes , slightly greying black hair. Visible pair of two large black wings from back if not covered by his coat. Above average build. generally in armour with a purple overcoat draped over the top or a purple robe Height: 5'10 Weight: Unknown Skin Tone: Average Tone with a slight paling Skin Texture: Smooth Eyes: Red Hair: Black with slight greying Accent: Forgein - No known region of Toril possesses the accent Commonly spoken languages: Common ,Celestial , Fiendish, Infernal and Elven Race: Corrupted Human (Celestial Corruption) counts as Aasimir Deity: Mystra. Has respect for Sune as well having briefly also been a worshipper of the faith Class: Sorcerer/Fighter Alignment: Chaotic Good Known Relatives: Sylvia Raziel (Foster Mother) - Lost Contact after access back home vanished , Presumed dead Tenko Hinoboshi (Foster Brother) - Was used as a ritual sacrafice (deceased) Katherine Stormcrow (daughter)- Missing, presumed dead Donnean Cascade (son)- Alive but Location unknown Known Friends Donika High Priestess of Sune - Past Romance Interest , Faithful to the change she made to him Valee Brightsoul - Sunite Rei Sachiel -Sunite Naradriel - Harper and Mother of Donnean (Location Unknown) Raina Swift - Councillor of Guild and Trusted Friend Calla Tentazoine - Councillor of Guild , Trusted Fellow Mystran, Second Command of Guild in Lakens absence or illness Vincent Falx- Trusted Helmite Achievements : Overcoming his fear of drow , bit still will not tolerate evil drow Buying the land and building Haven Founding the Four Winds Mage Guild Participated in an assault/Participated in the ritual to destroy a drow darkness crystal Used the guild to aid the alliance/Participated in the final battle of Pazazus control of the ruins Participated in many skirmishes of the Yulash War Destroyed Akuma after the lies were revealed Reverted Michiko to a lesser demon and prevented her corruption going any further Aided in the destruction of Ravinfel Personally met 2 gods : Sune and Takhsis Expanding the guilds influence Failures: Unable to protect Haven from the Red Wizards destruction. Unable to ever truly stay with any women he truly loves. Succumbing to sleep induced madness over the phylacterys Inadvertedly falling to the last phylactery after Orius tricked him Weakness: Refuses to see the evil in most people beliving there is some good in everyone Goals: To make Haven a beautiful and prosperous town To remove the Cult of the Fallen Angel forever from Toril To make the Four Winds the magic centre of the Dalelands To become one of Mystra's favoured Theme Song: Simple and Clean - Utadu Hikaru http://www.radioblogclub.com/search...nd_clean____mp3 Within Temptation- Stand my Ground http://www.radioblogclub.com/search/0/stand_my_ground 'Personality' Laken's outward personality assumed and seen by many is that of an arrogant , bossy and foolish young man however although partially true most of what is seen is an illusion. ''Ability Scores Strength (12): Despite his weak body. Laken does have some definition and muscle strength to him due to sparring as a child as well as the constant swinging of the greatsword around. He has particular muscular strength around his shoulder blades due to the fact his wings must be able to carry his body weight. Dexterity (12): Constant sparring as a child has allowed Laken to be light on his feet. Fencing with Caine Darkhawk has also to a degree taught him the art of correct foot placement and weaving your body. Nevertheless this has been somewhat dulled since he adopted his Mystran lifestyle Constituion (8): Lakens body is weakly frail constant fighting back against Akuma and disease wrecked it's immune system. The scholary lifestyle of a devotee of Mystra has only made him further less able to cope with taking large amounts of force and pressure to his body. It has not been unknown for Laken to pass out if pushed too hard or too fast. Intelligence (14): Lakens brain is sharp and analytical and a result of a childhood of study and pushing himself further. Although nothing compared to some of the great mages of Toril. Laken prefers to apply knowledge and thought to resolving a solution before the application of force or magic. This includes manipulating peoples perceptions to give himself a more favourable or unfavourable light as required. Wisdom (12): Laken is rash. Once his thought out a plan he runs with it and attempts to see what the result will be, more often then not this means he forgets previous problems in similar scenarios that have led to setbacks. None the less however Laken when slowed down can and more often then not will use past information to aid him. Just he needs to not let his emotions control him. Charisma (22): Laken prefers to look smart in whatever he does. This combined with his naturual beauty due to his wings and celestial corruption means that he draws attention both good and bad. This however is backed up by Lakens words, charming and sweet but also flirtious Laken has a way with words. Flattery is also not uncommon in an attempt to win an ally and Lakens offers also always seem genuine..generally because they are. Background 'Pre Yulash Destruction' Born an outsider to Toril but now a native, Laken was born on a world where magic was recreated by the abilities of technology, since the age of 6 he would spend hours of everyday in the library or sparring with one of the town’s local guards. He lived with adoptive mother Sylvia and his dear life friend Tenko who he had saved one day from the town’s guards after Tenko had stolen some food off a street stool. That was until a date 4 years ago when Laken was invited up to the college by some of the towns wisest minds who were also the towns council, unbeknownst to him it was all part of a deal arranged so that in exchange for sending Laken to Toril, the town would be taught real magic, Laken was put in a deep comatose sleep and the ritual was done to open a gate to Toril; A gate was opened to one of the back streets of Yulash where a figure in a green robe was waiting for them, who promptly stepped through and "rewarded" the council for their treachery causing Laken's world to lose over 3 generations of knowledge in the process but when the figure turned back to go through the portal he found it was destroyed, the councils life blood was what had kept it open and the next day the figure was hung. When Laken awoke he found himself disorientated and staring into the eyes of a commoner who promptly jumped and scampered, Laken staggered to the towns nearby Inn the Blue Drakyn where he was fortunate enough for the owner to take pity on him and allow him to stay as long as he ran a few errands for him Laken stayed for several days and it was on one evening when he met a young Avariel called Haibane, that he discovered that there may be a way for him to return if he spoke to some elves who were residing in Elven Court, with the help of Haibane they located one of the elves who sent them to go receive some dragons blood from the great wyrm Azulaith , which they did and in the process rescued the paladin Legasus the Valiant who had been trying to remove the blight from the world....on his own and had to be dragged to safety but luckily they managed to get the blood at the same time and returned to the portal hill on Yulash where the elf tried to open a gate to Laken’s world , unfortunately upon Laken entering the portal his body was nearly torn apart by the cosmic forces of the portal and it was only through the brave efforts of Legasus staggering into the portal and dragging him out that he survived but unconscious in the process. When he awoke from his dream several hours later, the elf explained to him that the reason the portal had almost killed him was because someone had changed his planar anchor to tie him to the world of Toril this meant Laken could never go home much to his horror Laken resided in Yulash for several weeks and befriended several people, one of which was the local street cleaner Luzai (think that was his name) and also this was his first introduction to such figures as the infamous Catarina Wyrmsbane and the dark couple Kranis Dlardegeth and his consort Rianeth, but it wasn't until one day in the brisk afternoon of autumn, that things cam back, standing outside the gates of Yulash, the group Laken was with was approached by a mysterious hooded figure in green , she called Laken, Serpentbringer and Fallen One , promising him a return home if he came with her. Laken was lost what to do and would have likely gone with the figure if the renowned rogue Yoshi Yukamai hadn't gone up behind the figure and stabbed them in the shoulder causing them to retreat The monk in the group called Jade advised Laken to move to the newly built Azurin, stating that the King Arelegoth would be happy to accept him as long as the trouble didn't follow him but that was not to be as Laken was soon to discover. Azurin Era Laken rereated to Azurin, upon arriving he booked himself into the Inn and also enquired about working as a bartender in it, the owner was quite happy to oblige and took in Laken for his new job which he took with zest. During this time Laken introduced the town of Azurin to the spiced potatoes Sylvia used to create back home and also to the sobering concotion which one of the old guards used to have to use in the morning , the concotion is now outlawed in 5 towns over the Dalelands due to its nasty sideffects , during this time Laken almost ended up having an affair with the wife of the Head of the Azurin Mage guild , and also met his first love. However far away back in Yulash, things had taken a more sinister turn as the corpse of a murdered row had been found in the basement of the Blue Drakyn Inn by Catarina Wyrmsbane and the medium Derle Kagura , surronded by words in blood saying , traitor and heretic , the spirit of the drow in question was uncovered and after allowing it to possesDerle , the group was able to discover that the spirit was called Therena and that she ha dbeen killed by Lolthites , unfortuantly before Derle could send the spirit away she tore out of Derles body and vanished , it wa sonly when the group later investigated the incident that they discovered that it had happene dover 50 years ago before the Blue Drakyn had even been built , somethign had disturbed the spirits rest and had recreated the scene downstairs. Meanwhile a shadoiwy figure in green robes was enquring as to the whereabouts of Laken in Yulash and was offering her groups "services" to the Baroness , leader of the Zhentarim Army now occupying Yulash who politely refused and sent her on her way not before sending someone along to "keep an eye on her" , The Baroness spy never returned. Shortly after this whislt walking in the woods near Azurin , a young raven came and started to eat from Lakens food , the raven befriend Laken and it , and he kept it as a pet unaware of its secret, it was only to be 2 years alter that Laken was to discover that his raven wa s avery old wise wizard called Ravreal who ahd somehow extended his life without entering lichdom Lakens time in Azurin was peaceful and other then the loss of his first true relationship nothing happened not until the day that King Arelegoth took his castle into another plane leaving the village behind , it was then that the monk Jade who had been a regualr customer at the Inn suggested that Laken go offer his service to Karick the bartender of the Redmark in Harrowdale , that day Laken left and started his long journey towards Harrowdale blisfully unaware as he did that the shadow greenr obed figure and several others like it had tracked Laken down to the inn in Azurin, upon arriving there just missing Laken by several days , they resorted to slaughtering all the inns customers and holding the bartender and the waitress hostage , the arrival of Jack Hill , Torin, Kranis Dlardegeth and Rianeth only served to tensen the situation as was shown when one of the guards was publically set alight by arcane magic , his charred bones falling out the window. However despite the odds the group fought thier way into the Inn where the mysterious figure who had been trackign Lakens traces revealed herself to eb Leana Pharn , High Sorceress of a cult and she wanted to knwo the location of Laken, her magic wa spowerful and most of follwers whow ith her died to the blades of Jakc and Torin and the arcane might of the deadly consort that was Rianeth and Kranis , however Leana teleported out before the final blow could be struck against her , leaving all those who had twice met this enigmatic Cult all the more confused , blisffuly unaware that the worst was yet to come Harrowdale Era Laken arrived in Harrowdale two weeks after leaving Azurin during which time he was unaware of the Cults attack on his old Inn and the fact the Zhents had now burnt Azurin down, walking to the Redmark Laken offered his services to the current owner Karick then and started work as a barboy and nitpicker of Goigans cooking style much to Goigans disgust. Laken stayed at the inn for several weeks serving and trying to improve the atmosphere , he was always a gentleman to everybody and rather scared when Ilmryn turned into a women and became a man eater. Things went fine and other then the occasional burning down off the Inn by Laken using his Staff of Valmaxian on those who started trouble in the Inn, however unbeknownst to Laken his increase anger and inability to handle his emotions so well were the result of something dark within him awakening , more so his raven familair was sopending more time away from him , Laken assumed this was because he frightened it , but really he had been socialisng with Rianeth and Kranis explaining to them the changes Laken was going through and what that meant , that a very powerful creature was awaken but he couldn't tell whether this is why the Cult wanted Laken. The days drifted past , nothing happened , Laken taught Goigan a recipe his adoptive mother had taught him , and he also started to develop a friendship with a young female bard called Kestrel, during this time the mysterious Cult moved it way across the countryside seeking Laken , and the old wizard Ravrael prepared Rianeth and Kranis for the future This could only go on for so long , and peace is a fragile thing, on a cold night in the middle of summer, Laken awoke from his bed in the Inn clawing at his back , feeling a burning pain in his shoulders , screaming for Kestrel and not finding her, Laken wrapped himself up and set out , leaving a note to Karick , unaware of a figure in the shadows watching him He trvalled the night until he reached the Roadside Inn in the morning , finding Kranis and Rianeth there , amongst several other peoples and not knowing what to do he pleaded to them for help from the pain he was suffering , carefully they dragged him down into the cellar , where Rianeth examined his back , to find small feathers growing from his shoulders blade, realsing it was a wing growth being Kranis consort , she requested a knife and heated it up cutting open the skin causing the wings to unfurl before Laken blacked out from the pain Later that night Ravrael visited them once again , stating the evil inside Laken had now awakened. 'Harrowdale Era(Continued)' It's in the nature of things to go wrong. Weeks passed and those who were aware of the chnages kept an eye on Laken.Meanwhile a relationship blossom between Kestrel and Laken. It was during this time that an enigmatic noble called Kaede acquired a postion of power in Harrowdale, unbeknownst to the populance she was a vampire. Kaede played a pivotal role after it was revealed she knew Raveal and she converted Lakens staff into a ward to counter the effects of what may be a possible possesion. Meanwhile unbeknownst to Laken, Ravreal revealed he could only assume the creature was the fallen celestial known as Akuma, he explained he had failed in his role to keep the creature away as it sought to unravel the gods work as he felt humanity had failed. Laken meanwhile wanting to thank the people who had allowed him to set up a life here started to look into using his savings to purchase land to set up a small settlement, which he later did. Then the peace was shattered, the cult having tracked Laken down decided the best method to acquire him was via assault and using a white dragon Leana assaulted a building where Laken was being kept trying to acquire him only to be driven back by Rianeth and Kranis. Kestrel slipped away during this time harbouring Lakens child, she left without a word wanting to keep it safe from both the cult and the very Harpers she worked for. Time passed and the cult kept making attempts to get Laken, during this time several =of the cults key members were revealed ranging from Leanas manipulative sister Slana who sought to manipulate the guard against Lakens unoffcial protectors to Respyn a sadistic drow that acted as thier assasin who responded by attempting to kill several inhabitants just for fun. Everything came to a head within a week, the lady Kaede performed a ritual to rmeove the increasing corruption from Laken and imprisoned it in a sword and she sought to hide it away. An army of undead was summoned in the Cold Fields by Therena the banshee Derles group had encountered, told her success in destroying Harrowdale would allow her to return to rest. A group led by Markos and Kranis descended into the marsh clearing out the undead and defeatying a huge bone giant Therina had created before vanquishing the banshee herself. Therina got her reward,Slana imprisoned her mace Thanatos. Laken moved away from Harrowdale, his body still feeling corrupted due to the presence of the sword. The cult went after the sword now feling using it they could bring Akuma back which they wanted so they could have thier own world. Assaulting Kaedes home unaware she had moved it, the Cult placed Kaede in a state from which she would not awake. Kranis and Rianeth fled with the noble as the cult persued led by Slana on the back of Flare her dragon, sending in Flare to combat the pair she failed as the pair destroyed itsending its dead corpse crashing into the ground allowing the two to escape leaving Kaedes body in a place where it could not be found. For now there would be some peace whislt the cult decided thier next move. Allies and Followers Laken is by no means an uncharismatic person and although many of the allies of the Four Winds are his as well. He does have his own group of allies and followers as well as his own group of personal students. '''Ember(Follower): Ember is Laken's loyal little familiar. Rescued and befriended from a fellow guild member as a replacement upon the death of Lakens raven. Ember is loyal to Laken although not to a point where he will do anything Lakenb says. Ember has his own personality but also somewhat of an infeiority complex when competing against fellow dragonkin , he trys to be brave and strong like the dragons he has heard of in legends. Ember also has both a love for gems and jokes and it is customary when talking to him , to offer either in exchange for information. Despite all this Ember has his own goals and motivations but like his master will gladly die to protect those of the guild who have sought out a friendship with him. Ember act's as Lakens spy and watchmen when not within the guild using his capabilitys of telepathy and blindsene to communicate with his master and spot those who would threaten him. There is a 10% chance when speaking to Laken however that Ember will likely be asleep having growntierd through boredom and not enough pranking. Achievements: *Had an entire tribe of the goblins in the Undermountain serve him by pertending to be an actual dragon *Entered, Survived and Escaped the Undermountain after being stuck there for several weeks on his own *Aided in the rescue of several people from the Undermountain Male Pseudodragon NG Tiny Dragon Hit Dice: 15d12+2 Init +2; Senses Blindsense 60 ft., darkvision 60 ft, low light vision Languages Draconic, Common AC 26 (+2 size, +2 Dex, +4 natural, +8 familair bonus), touch 14, flat-footed 16 hp 30 Resist spell resistance 19, Fort +10, Ref +12, Will +10 Speed 15 ft. (3 squares), fly 60 ft. (good) Melee Sting +6 melee (1d3-2 plus poison) Base Atk +12 Full Attack: Sting +6 melee (1d3-2 plus poison) and bite +1 melee Space/Reach: 2½ ft./0 ft. (5 ft. with tail) Abilities Str 10, Dex 17, Con 8, Int 13, Wis 12, Cha 10 Spell-Like Abilities Breath Fire 1/day SQ Blindsense 60 ft., darkvision 60 ft., immunity to sleep and paralysis, low-light vision, spell resistance 21 , telepathy 60 ft. Alertness, improved evasion, share spells, empathic link, Deliver touch spells, Speak with master,Speak with animals of its kind, Scry on familiar Feats Alertness, Weapon Finesse Skills Diplomacy +2, Hide +25*, Listen +21, Search +18, Sense Motive +7, Spot +21, Survival +1 (+3 following tracks) Challenge Rating: 4 Poison (Ex) Injury, Fortitude DC 14, initial damage sleep for 1 minute, secondary damage sleep for 1d3 hours. The save DC is Constitution-based and includes a +2 racial bonus. Blindsense (Ex) A pseudodragon can locate creatures within 60 feet by nonvisual means (mostly hearing and scent, but also by noticing vibration and other environmental clues). Opponents the pseudodragon can’t actually see still have total concealment against the pseudodragon. Telepathy (Su) Pseudodragons can communicate telepathically with creatures that speak Common or Sylvan, provided they are within 60 feet. Alertness (Ex) While a familiar is within arm’s reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. Improved Evasion (Ex) When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. Share Spells At the master’s option, he may have any spell (but not any spell-like ability) he casts on himself also affect his familiar. The familiar must be within 5 feet at the time of casting to receive the benefit. If the spell or effect has a duration other than instantaneous, it stops affecting the familiar if it moves farther than 5 feet away and will not affect the familiar again even if it returns to the master before the duration expires. Additionally, the master may cast a spell with a target of "You" on his familiar (as a touch range spell) instead of on himself. A master and his familiar can share spells even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the familiar’s type (magical beast). Empathic Link (Su) The master has an empathic link with his familiar out to a distance of up to 1 mile. The master cannot see through the familiar’s eyes, but they can communicate empathically. Because of the limited nature of the link, only general emotional content can be communicated. Because of this empathic link, the master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. Deliver Touch Spells (Su) If the master is 3rd level or higher, a familiar can deliver touch spells for him. If the master and the familiar are in contact at the time the master casts a touch spell, he can designate his familiar as the "toucher." The familiar can then deliver the touch spell just as the master could. As usual, if the master casts another spell before the touch is delivered, the touch spell dissipates. Speak with Master (Ex) If the master is 5th level or higher, a familiar and the master can communicate verbally as if they were using a common language. Other creatures do not understand the communication without magical help. Speak with Animals of Its Kind (Ex) If the master is 7th level or higher, a familiar can communicate with animals of approximately the same kind as itself (including dire varieties): bats with bats, rats with rodents, cats with felines, hawks and owls and ravens with birds, lizards and snakes with reptiles, toads with amphibians, weasels with similar creatures (weasels, minks, polecats, ermines, skunks, wolverines, and badgers). Such communication is limited by the intelligence of the conversing creatures. Spell Resistance (Ex) If the master is 11th level or higher, a familiar gains spell resistance equal to the master’s level + 5. To affect the familiar with a spell, another spellcaster must get a result on a caster level check (1d20 + caster level) that equals or exceeds the familiar’s spell resistance. Scry on Familiar (Sp) If the master is 13th level or higher, he may scry on his familiar (as if casting the scrying spell) once per day. Skills Pseudodragons have a chameleonlike ability that grants them a +4 racial bonus on Hide checks. *In forests or overgrown areas, this bonus improves to +8. ''Artifacts and Unique Items Laken has over his time within the Dalelands Moonsea acquired several unique items. Some found in dungeons , others given to him by special people. Corrupted Innocence: Corrupted Innocence is an admantine greatsword that Laken purchased in the past from a drow merchant in Harrowdale. Eventually it became Lakens main weapon of choice , during the time under Vhantsu's corruption though the blade start to blacken and become corrupted like the rest of Laken. Upon journeying into the Abyss to deafeat Vhantsu and Michiko, the sword became fully corrupted and is now a mildly evil item which reeks negative energy although it supplies no combat benefit. Laken has since named the blade Corrupted Innocence a reflection of his state and a name that reflects the childhood which was lost and will never be retrieved thanks to Michiko and Vhantsus plotting and scheming. Corrupted Innocence (Greatsword) +3 Enchantment Keen OOC Information Category:PC